


Cadenas

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [2]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena había sentido que debía regresar, por eso no le importaba la razón por la que lo hacía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadenas

No había sido su decisión, aun cuando ciertamente su estado y su insistencia habían influido, pero su apurado regreso se debía más a la inminente boda de su madre que a sus deseos de volver al pueblo, junto a su padre.

Aun así, Rena no se quejó por ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo que debía regresa a Hinamizawa, que Oyashiro-sama quería obligarla a hacerlo?

Por eso, regresar por la razón que fuese era mucho más importante que el que la mujer que la había traído al mundo ahora quisiese deshacerse de ella para continuar su vida.

Pero al volver no disminuyó la opresión, ni aun después de dejar incluso su nombre y de jurarle a Oyashiro-sama que no volvería a irse.

No fue sino hasta que entró al pequeño colegio del pueblo, totalmente distinto al que había asistido meses atrás en la gran ciudad, que comenzó a sentirse libre y cuando Mion le sonrió, dándole la bienvenida y presentándole a todos de una manera totalmente sincera y amigable, sintió que al fin los demonios que Oyashiro-sama comandaba habían dejado de tirar las cadenas que la ataban al pueblo, perdonándola y permitiéndole quedarse y obtener la felicidad que tanto anhelaba recuperar.


End file.
